The NINR is training the next generation of nurse-scientists in the Division of Intramural Research as well as through intense short term training programs, such as the Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) and the Precision Health: from Omics to Data Science Boot Camp. The SGI provides a foundation in molecular genetics to increase the research capacity among graduate students and faculty. The SGI also provides a scientific foundation for clinicians to develop and expand their clinical practice in genetics. Three-hundred seventy-nine trainees have completed the 4 week SGI program since 2000, resulting in numerous publications, successful NIH training, and research awards. The SGI has also contributed to the successful academic careers of many nurse-scientists. The Precision Health: from Omics to Data Science Boot Camp is a 1 week intensive training course on the NIH campus that provides a foundation in methodologies for using genomics, omics technologies, and data science in research. The purpose of the course is to engage and inform scientists, clinicians, graduate students, and faculty from multiple disciplines on the latest advances in genomics, pharmacogenomics, nutrigenomics, metabolomics, microbiomics, and data science as well as the associated ethical, legal, and social implications of precision health. The Boot Camp addresses the impact of precision health on health care and society and features lectures by distinguished guest speakers, discussion groups, and case studies of targeted strategies. One hundred seventy-fix participants attended the Boot Camp in August 2017. 1. Graduate Partnership Program (GPP) The NINR GPP is part of the NIH intramural Graduate Partnership Program and was begun as a 3-year pilot program in the fall of 2003. The first NINR GPP fellow was accepted in the spring of 2004. In total for FY 2017, our program supported 4 graduate students. These 4 GPP fellows are on the NIH campus working on their dissertation research. Applications are accepted via an online application system beginning in August and ending in December each year. 2. Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) Program The NINR Division of Intramural Research (DIR) also sponsors a one-month, intensive summer research training program, the Summer Genetics Institute (SGI). A total of 18 annual SGIs have been successfully offered by the NINR DIR and to date, 379 nursing graduate students, clinicians, faculty from across the United States have completed this program. It is a trans-NIH effort as the SGI has recruited speakers and instructors from across 8 NIH ICs and 2 federal agencies, including: NHGRI, NCI, NIAMS, NICHD, NINDS, NIAID, NIH Library, NLM, FDA/HHS, and USPTO/Commerce. The SGI Class of 2017 included 25 new trainees from 17 states, and representing 24 different universities from across the U.S. and NIH. Sixty percent hold doctoral degrees (PhD, PhD-DNP) and were faculty members or postdoctoral fellows. The curriculum had been updated and revised in 2015. The SGI participants are successfully building programs of research in genetics; disseminating their work in numerous publications, at scientific conferences, and in clinical practice settings; and influencing the integration of genetics content in curricula in universities across the country. Applications are accepted annually through an online application system beginning in mid-November and ending in March. 3. NINR Summer Internship Program The NINR participates in the NIH Summer Internship Program. Twelve students from high school, college, and other levels spent the summer of 2017 working side-by-side with NINR Intramural Research Program investigators and research staff. They included 1 fellow in the Amgen Scholars Program at NIH, 1 Community College Summer Enrichment Program fellow, and 1 Graduate Summer Opportunity to Advance Research (GSOAR) fellow. Eleven students presented their research results at the 2017 Summer Research Program Student Poster Day at the NIH. 4. 2017 Research Boot Camp on Precision Health: from Omics to Data Science Boot Camp 2017 The NINR sponsors a one-week, intensive summer research training program in July every year. The topic for 2017 was Precision Health: from Omics to Data Science. A total of 175 participants, including scientists, clinicians, graduate students, and faculty from multiple disciplines attended this year. This year the boot camp featured two keynote speakers on the first day and several days of afternoon discussion sessions for participants to engage with distinguished experts. Registrations were accepted through an online registration system beginning in April. The Boot Camp is a trans-NIH effort as speakers were drawn from 6 distinct trans-NIH Institutes, Centers, and Offices including: OD, NCI, NHGRI, NHLBI, NIAID, and NINR. This year drew participants from 101 different institutions from across the country, and 60% held a PhD degree. About 40% were professors at all levels, and three Deans, seven Directors, and two chairs attended. 5. Developing Nurse Scientists Online Training Program This online training program provides an introduction to research grantsmanship for new doctoral graduates and early career scientists and can be accessed at www.ninr.nih.gov/Training/OnlineDevelopingNurseScientists. 6. New Postbaccalaureate IRTA fellow trainees in the DIR of NINR Six new postbaccalaureate fellows were accepted this past year. Two have completed their postbac training and have entered either medical, graduate, or professional schools for higher degrees. 7. New Postdoctoral trainees in the DIR of NINR Six new postdoctoral fellows were accepted this past year. Of two that have completed postdoc training, one has been recruited to a tenure-track position in academia, and a second has been recruited to a pretenure-track position within the NIH intramural program.